Fighting Fate
by WinterSpark
Summary: She was destined to sing to protect the world, he fought to restore peace to the world. Neither were aware of the other's existence and continued on with their duty. But when strings of events as well as a buried past revealed itself to him concerning this 'Diva', how far would he go to save her from her doomed fate? Please read and review! *Include MC Youtubers*
1. Prologue : The Chosen Diva

**Yo! I'm back from the dead! Sooooo, hi! *laughs nervously* I can tell you that my absense is completely explainable. I would give you the regular 'I had too many things to do' and all, but I will be truthful to you guys...**

**..I've been procrastinating. I'm sorry! I just couldn't find the feel to write, OK!**

**But whatever, I, Winters, hereby present to you Fighting Back! Rewritten version! Don't ask why I decided to rewrite it.**

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown location, seen only by few..<em>

A figure knelt by the portal, as if wounded. The figure wore a hood, covering most of it's body, only able to discern it's feminine figure. She gasped softly, leaning against the support of her staff as waves of pain passed through her, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

She shifted slightly, revealing the black and purple dress underneath the hood before covering once again, standing up slowly once the pain had passed for good.

_The Guardian, doomed to guard the realm ruled by the dragon.._

The figure stood up straight and glanced back at the portal. The swirling portal looked like stars stood a few kilometres from her current position, the shrine of the portal. She waved her staff, and the portal closed instantly. From then, she stood by the entrance of the shrine, awaiting for any intruders that were to come.

_To calm the soul of the powerful and ferocious beast, all Divas never stopped singing.._

Deep within the End, in a small cave, the dragon growled at the small figure singing before lowering its head. It fell asleep to the soft lullaby sang by the Diva before she herself collapsed to the cold, endstone floor, bleeding profusely when the dragon had struck her. Injured and without help, the lone Diva was left to die.

_Until the bitter end.._

The Guardian glanced back at the closed portal, sensing the Diva had took her last breath. Sighing softly, she walked to a small pond to the left side of the shrine and with a wave of her staff, an image appeared on the surface of the pond.

_Throughout the centuries, many Divas had lost their lives and history repeats itself.._

(::)(::)(::)

"Mommy, what is that?" The small five-year-old boy asked as he entered the room where his mother was resting. His chocolate brown eyes that had tints of gold in them lingered at the small bundle in his mother's arms.

She looked up and smiled, patting the side of the bed as to asking for him to sit down next to her. The boy did so and she lowered the bundle in her arms for him to see. He gasped, eyes filled with curiosity as he gazed at the little baby underneath the bundle of cloths.

"This, my dear Sky," She spoke, eyes filled with happiness. "Is Snow. Your sister."

Sky gasped again, this time with shock then grinned. Gingerly, he touched the little girl's fingers and she grasped it. He noticed she looked like a mixture of their parents. Little Snow had the same chocolate brown eyes from their father and natural silver hair from their mother. Unconsciously, Sky made a vow. He would protect his sister from anything that were to harm her.

_But Fate, sometimes, can be cruel.._

Knocks were suddenly heard from the main door. The woman jumped, startled as no one should be coming over this time of night. She carefully placed Snow on the bed. "Sky, take care of her. I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay, mommy." With that she left the room, leaving Sky and Snow alone. He glanced down at little Snow, cooing at her.

_For it had separated the pair of siblings who were meant to be together.._

"What?! No!" Shouts were heard from the hallway as two men in armor burst into the room. One looked around the room while the other tried talking to the distressed mother. "I apologize, but this is by the orders of the king. You-"

"To Nether with the king! You can't take my daughter!"

The other man spotted the bundle that Sky tried to hide behind him. The man stepped towards him as Sky stood protective of his sister but the small boy was far too weak for the man. He simply pushed the Sky aside and took the bundle of baby. The man nodded at the other. "We got her. Let's go."

_The pair that were meant to overcome obstacles together while protecting each other.._

"Wait." The men had started to leave but paused at when the woman spoke up, struggling not to cry. "Can I give her something, please?"

The men looked uncertain at her request but gave in when she broke down and begged them. "Please! I'm her mother! Just let me give something and you can leave-" She choked a little as she finished. "With her."

The man who held the baby in his arms sighed. "Fine."

She nodded and made her way to the drawer and took out a sapphire amulet. She went back to them and tucked in the amulet, giving a final kiss at her daughter.

"Goodbye."

She looked back at the men, glaring as hard as she could through the tear-stainted eyes. "Her name is Snow. Don't you dare change her name."

The men, though they flinched, smiled. "Rest assured. Her name will be kept." The men holding the baby said. Then he looked at the other. "C'mon, let's go."

Sky, who had been unconscious throughout the whole event, stood up, tears in his eyes. "Where are you taking her?"

However, his question went ignored as the men left the house. He tried to run after them, but his mother hugged him, sobbing. She whispered in a tone he had never heard before. Defeat and broken. "It's useless. Please, I don't want to lose you too."

"Mommy.." He said before breaking down too.

_Separated, with nothing but their amulets to connect each other.._

(::)(::)(::)

_Time passed on.._

A figure stood by in the dark cave, obsidian walls covered all around her and the cold, yellow floor of the endstone rest beneath her bare feet. Outside, the endermen minded their own business,.not once noticing the figure in the cave, for they were too fearful of the dragon.

_And a new Diva was chosen.._

The figure wore a white dress that reached her knees with a long, thin, yellow ribbon tied around her waist, small bell bracelets were worn on her right leg and a red scarf was wrapped loosely around her arms. Her long, silver hair flowed freely onto her back and rested on her neck was a sapphire amulet.

In front of the girl was the dragon, watching her as if expecting her to do something.

_Then, the door to a new adventure.._

She smiled up at the dragon. "One moment."

The dragon snorted and rested it's head on the floor, moving so that it was in a sleeping position. The Diva gazed down at the amulet that lay so still on her collarbone and sighed. She took out her amulet and held it close to her heart, whispering so that the dragon did not heard her. "Somebody... Save me.."

The dragon growled, startling the Diva out of her mind. She accidentally drop the amulet. Picking up the amulet and wearing it, she apologized. "Sorry!"

The dragon snorted again and she nodded. Standing up straight, she took a deep breath and sang.

_Opened.._

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not inspired by Disney, I repeat, this story is NOT inspired by Disney.<strong>

**Anyway! How was that? Truthfully, this was inspired to me by a certain video I watched, however, I will not use the plot completely. I will add in my own piece to make it original.**

**So, review, favourite or follow. Do which ever you like. As for apologizing, can you guys accept cookies? Please? (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**On a completely different note, though, I am recieving my test results for the big exam that happened way back in September. So, can you guys please wish me luck? I feel so nervous. Made scared, actually. **


	2. Chapter 1 : First Words

**Heyo! A somewhat sleepy Winters greeting on the day of my death. And yes, it's my results day.**

** Well, that was a little exaggerated. But well, I will be leaving a few hours to my school where I await anxiously for my fate.. Time passed by far too quickly! **

* * *

><p><em>It all started with-<em>

_Wait, isn't this a little cliche? Seriously? How many stories started with that particular sentence? Too many for my count, that's for sure._

_But anyway, the first time Sky had heard that voice was well over a week ago, when he reclaimed a town back._

(::)(::)(::)

Sky slashed with his sword as he fought the rather small army of the terrifying and menacing squids. Yes, surprising, right? One might- No, many might thought that these sea animals were relatively harmless as they were sticky, slimy but rather delicious if one were to cook it right. However, those who thought that way were proven wrong when armies of squids began terrorizing town, destroying and taking over fallen villages.

One of these towns just happened to be Sky's hometown, Lapis City. But before I moved on, let me first explain the towns situated in Minecraftia. There was a kingdom ruled by the king and queen. They were greatly respected, but had a few rules. One being that every five months, each city would have to transport a quarter of their metallic share to the kingdom. This, my friends, is where the towns came in.

The first town was Emerald City. And no, I was not referring to Wizard of Oz. This city was known for it's riches and popularity as it was the closest to the kingdom. However, the city was quite overcrowded most of the times and it require a great amount of money to support the city. The next town was Diamond City. It's popularity was on par with Emerald City, but it was less overcrowded. This town was known to train swordsmen with great efficiency, those who, in the end, became part of the royal army.

The next town was Gold City. This town was fairly populated too. Gold had close to no use other than being the Minecraftian currency, but a great deal of uses for those gifted in magic, mages. Thus, the city was inhabited mostly by mages. Next was the Iron City. Popular for it's cheap yet long-lasting hardware, many travellers and miners preferred this town over Diamond City.

The Lapis City stood last in line. Though lapis lazuli had little uses, the town resided close to the sea. Thus, this town was known for it's tourists wanting a vacation at by the beach. Plus, many claim that the town people were rather friendly compared to some towns.

Unfortunately, it was Lapis City that was taken first by the squids. Then Iron City. The squids attempted to conquer Gold City but failed as the mages of the city fought back. Since then, a barrier was placed around the city. Areas close to the two conquered cities were deemed off-limits.

Let's get back to the story, shall we?

The thought of his town finally free crossed Sky's mind and added fuel to his determination. Around him, he faintly heard his army- his recruits -as well as his friends fought for their lives. Fearful residents of the city hid in their houses as the battle raged on. But none of it registered his mind, only the thought of his town and killing the squids.

Finally, after what it felt like forever, Sky stopped. He glanced around, the bodies of the squids littered all over the streets and dead. Tired faces of his friends looked back at him. Slowly, the residents began creeping out of their houses, eyes wide with shock.

"I hereby declare," Sky grinned as he called out dramatically, raising his sword. "Lapis City is free!"

With the last word were spoken, the crowds burst into cheers, some of his recruits raised their swords as well. A few of his friend, namely Deadlox and probably Jason too, if said spaceman wasn't wearing a helmet, rolled their eyes but cheered all the same.

That night, the city had a celebration party, the Sky army being the guest of honor. Yet, Sky leaned by the wall of one of the building, away from the loud party. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. He felt as if someone should be here with him, joining him in this celebration. And he was sure as Nether that that person wasn't Dawn. Glancing down at the paper cup in his hand, he came to a conclusion that it was his mother that he was missing.

Sky sighed softly before he was joined by two people. Jason and Lyra. Lyra was one of the few mages that specialized in brewing. Garb in a blue sweater with a white tank top and short jeans, she didn't generally get along well with a few of Sky's friends, like a certain sorcerer, but some people, like Jason and himself, she got along pretty well.

Lyra's sea-green eyes watched him as she leaned next to Sky, Jason doing the same. Sky smiled. "Shouldn't you be joining the party?"

Jason looked at the dark sky, watching the twinkling stars, then, shrugged. "We got bored."

Lyra nodded, black hair swaying back and forth at her motion. "Yeah. I mean, the same thing happened in Iron City. Plus, you were looking pretty lonely here.'"

"I'm not lonely." Sky protested. "I have you guys and the whole of the army with me."

The two other shared a look but decided not speak up. Lyra shrugged and looked around. "This is actually a nice city. I kinda like it."

_As much as before it was invaded_. She finished in her mind.

Sky smiled nostalgically, remembering his childhood memories. "Yeah.."

Jason leaned over to Lyra. "I think we should leave him alone."

She nodded and grinned. "Let's disturb Bajan and Jerome."

Sky didn't noticed them left. He gazed at the shining stars, one of which was probably his mother. Taking out his amethyst amulet, he looked at his mother's momento, a somewhat longing expression on his face. A sudden loud noise snapped a startled Sky out of his thoughts, causing him to drop the amulet.

Quickly he picked up the amulet and checked if there were any damage on it. Much to his relief, there was none. He sighed in relief and held it close to his heart, glad that his precious gift was safe. Then, that was when he heard the voice, whispering softly as if it was afraid.

"Somebody.. Save me.."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, leave a review, favourite and follow if you want to.<strong>

**Here are some cookies. They looked a lot less than they should be because I used up most of it yesterday. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Review reply :**

**Kalvin4444 : Hehe.. Thanks! You're welcome to use the idea if you like.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Lost Friend

**Sup! Winters here back from the dead! Actually I was busy with a lot of stuff of which I will list down below!**

**First! I was grounded from using any electronics, which sucks. I was force to do practically nada all day long. Then school started and , wow, never before had I been so stressed in my life. And I just started like two weeks ago. Pure science is hard. If you guys didn't know what I'm talking about, Form 4 is where you started deciding your life career. There's a few streams, like my class is pure science and say Class D is accounting. **

**There's a few streams. Class A and B, the one that I'm in, is Pure Science. C in Engineering, D in Accounting and so on.**

**You can probably guess what my class has to offer, right? Bio, Chem and a whole lot of headaches.**

**I also have to start attending my clubs. I have to admit, YE is actually interesting.**

**If you still don't get what I meant, then it's clear that your schools are waaayyy different that mine and you probably thought that you've wasted your time.**

**But moving on, there's more at the bottom!**

The next day started out pretty normal before, of course, escalated to gloomy. But, all night long, Sky was able to push the thoughts of the strange voice aside.

Waking up in the motel room of the inn (that somehow was able to fit in the whole of the recruits.), he glanced around to see that his friends were still asleep. Of course, the sun had only just risen, so he supposed that was reasonable. Picking and wearing the sunglasses he always wore, Sky swung his legs over the bed and stood, stretching.

Even though he had a good night's rest, Sky felt the strange feeling from yesterday returned. That tugging in his gut, as if something was calling out for him. Then there was the fact that he couldn't remember yesterday's dream. Briefly, he wondered if he drank too much.

The Deciding to escape the stale air of the motel room (as well as his friends' snoring), he stepped out of the inn, breathing in the familiar air. Despite the fact that he hated squids with a passion, he'd always like to breathe in the salty air coming from the sea. This was, after all, his hometown.

Walking down the sidewalk, he noticed some of the old shops had opened, a few of the owners waving at him. The little children were outside, playing happily as they ran across the cobblestone road. The road itself was empty, since the carriages were destroyed by the squids, but with time, things should go back the way it used to be.

Sky smiled. It felt so nice to see the town happy again. Slowing down, he realized he was in the old neighborhood. His smile slowly disappeared as he came to a stop at an old, crumbling house. Pushing open the rotten wooden door, Sky stepped in.

The place looked just as he remembered, apart from the fact that the house was rotting away. The wooden table, the kitchen, the hallway that led to the rooms. Sky walked around the living room, tracing the old stain that he knew was blood on the table. Brown eyes gazed towards the rooms, and he followed the direction, entering the bedroom as unwanted memories flooded his mind.

_"Sky, listen to me. I need you to run as fast as you can."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"Don't worry about me. Use the back door, alright? And don't look back."_

_"I don't wanna leave you!"_

_"Sky." The thumping grew louder as the woman knelt down to his level. She gave a strained but reassuring smile as she softly ruffled his head. "I'll be fine, honey. You'll grow up to be a strong man. And when you do, save her, Okay? Just remember, I'll always watch over you."_

_"Pinky promise?" The little boy held out his pinky and the woman intersect it with her own._

_"Pinky promise." She stood up and brandished an iron sword from her waist. "Go! Now!"_

"Sky?" The butter-lover jumped, earning an amused chuckle from behind. He turned and greeted his childhood friend.

"Hey, Lyra." Sky sat down on the bed, dust from the bed flying upon coming into contact. "What brings you here?"

"A couple of things," She replied, sitting down next to him. "Mainly business, but that can wait, right? I mean, we deserved a bit of rest."

Sky looked over at her. Today, unlike usual, her long black hair that reached to her waist flowed freely, bangs covering half her face as she looked down to the floor. Normally, her hair would be tied into a braid, save for when she slept or having a special occasion. Naturally, he sensed something wrong with her.

Nudging her out of her deep thoughts, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, sea-green eyes slightly tinted with red. "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me." Sky took the framed picture, rubbing a thumb over the layer of dust on the glass. "I've known you for fourteen years now. I know you inside out."

The brewer sighed, slowly letting the dam open as she spoke. "Yesterday, I tried finding Hatsune during the party, so I assumed that she went to sleep early or something. I wasn't worried because I knew she can always take care of herself. But earlier..."

Lyra trailed off, her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Sky rubbed her back gently as she unconsciously leaned against his chest. "Tell me what happened."

_It can't be what I think it is... Right?_

"A recruit came into the room. He... Said that she took over the patrol and told him to join the rest. Then, he said that she's... Dead."

Unable to keep it in, she sobbed loudly, burying her face inside his sweater, efficintly making it wet. Sky dropped the frame in shock, barely registering the sound of glass breaking as he hugged her, whispering soothing sounds.

"He found her in the woods, lying on the ground in her own blood!" Lyra weakly punched Sky's shoulder. "If I had tried harder to find her, this wouldn't happen."

"Don't blame yourself." He mumbled in her ears. "It's not your fault."

Hatsune was a lovely girl to everyone. Always smiling and cheerful, she easily made friends with everyone in the Army, but the one she got along the most was Lyra. The two became friends the instant they met. They were opposite, one a potion mage while the other an excellent archer, but they got along so well, they were practically inseparable.

For a while, they sat there as Lyra continued to cry her eyes out. Sky himself shed a few tears, but he kept strong, mumbling in her ears, stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her from her pain.

Soon, she fell asleep in exhaustion, head on his lap as she whimpered occasionally in her sleep. Sky lied on his back on the dusty bed, but as he was unable to do anything else, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. Before he drifted away though, he thought he heard a soft singing at the back of his mind.

**I'm sad. I won't update everyday, I made that clear during my rambling of excuses, but the least you guys could do is review. Please. I felt like my stories being ignored whenever I see less views than I anticipated. I'm sorry if I'm not finding the time to write but you have to understand, this is the first time in the month that I'm actually free and I spend it an writing. Sure, I can do other things, I can ignore my stories and not update. But I'm here because I want to.**

**So please, encourage me, critic me or heck even say hi in you reviews so that I know someone out there like reading what I write and that alone can make me feel like writing more. But of course, do it to other people too.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Magic Letter

**Whelp. I'm not going to try.**

**But I do have a question. My school is organizing a writing competition. Should I join? I tend to be very shy when it comes to these things.**

**Also, don't question the chapter titles. I'm trying to be creative.**

* * *

><p>Lyra stirred, green eyes blinking open. She slowly straighten into her sitting position, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Noticing where she had slept all morning, she flushed but smiled softly at Sky's sleeping figure.<p>

Standing up to leave, she coughed a little at the dust in the air. Fanning her hand, she reached into her pocket and took out a letter -summoning from the kingdom- and tucked it into his own pocket. Lyra couldn't help but smile at Sky's face. He truly looked adorable when he was sleeping. Dark locks of hair looked messy as always, the sunglasses that he wore looked crooked but no doubt the reason he was still asleep( apart from her sleeping on his lap, that is.), the tan on his skin from years of training.

Lyra mentally shook herself from those thoughts and tore her gaze from the sleeping man, only to see a broken frame on the floor. Kneeling down, she carefully pushed the pieces of the broken glass away, wincing at the fact that it was her fault that it broke. Cautiously, she pick the photo up and smiled at the memory when she saw an envelope beneath the picture.

"What's this?" She murmured, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. Gingerly picking the envelope, she turned to inspect the letter. _No name... Or address. _She thought. _Faint traces of magic from.. Years ago, probably to keep the letter long-lasting._

Lyra sat down on the bed, careful not to wake Sky up. She placed the photo aside, slightly eager to open the mysterious letter.

"So, what are you doing here?" She mumbled, gingerly opening the seal. What she found inside was... Dull, from her perspective. Only a few pieces of paper and a photo. She checked the photo first. _An amulet that looks like Sky's, except blue and.. familiar. Where have I seen this before?_

Pushing away the thoughts, she turned her attention to the pieces of paper.

Only to have her eyes widen significantly.

"T-this letter... No way..."

(::)(::)(::)

_Dark. That was all he could see for miles. He couldn't even see his own hand._

_Fortunately, the darkness didn't last forever. Slowly, a dim light began to show itself at him and he was found in a completely different place, though his vision was blurry. Strange yellow rock covered the ground and dark obsidian covered the walls. But that was not what caught his eye. No. It was the lone figure standing barefoot a distance away from him. _

_Her back was turned from him, silver hair swayed gently at her elbows. Wondering why he felt so mournful upon seeing her, he opened as to speak, but no voice came out. However, the girl tensed as if she had heard him._

_She looked left and right before slowly turning behind. Her bangs covered her eyes but he could tell that she looked at him. She opened her mouth and spoke right before he was awaken. Although there was no sound coming from her mouth, but he heard her as if she spoke clearly._

_"Save me.."_

(::)(::)(::)

When Sky woke, he was alone, which was a bit disappointing, to be honest. In his sleepy state, he half expected to see Lyra still sleeping on his lap. He was only greeted at the sight of the photo that he had dropped in a dusty old room.

He picked up the photo, smiling nostalgic at the memory of the event. The woman that was his mother smiled at the camera, even though her smile didn't reach her eyes. Sky himself and Lyra was present in the photo, the two seven year-olds in the picture looked as if they had finished bickering.

Sky folded the photo carefully and tucked it in his pocket before he felt an envelope poking its way out. He took it out and glanced at the official seal of the kingdom at the back.

"This must be the 'business' she talked about." He said before coughing. "I need to get out of this house. It's getting too dusty for me."

Sky exited the house, his thoughts lost whithin the dream that he had. Who was the girl? Why did it feel like he knew her? He was sure he had never met her before.

And yet... Why?

He sat down at a nearby cafe, deciding to once again push the thoughts out of his mind. Glancing down at the letter in his hand as well as absentmindedly waving at the passing recruits greeting him, he opened the seal and took out the paper, then started reading it, feeling the urge to groan building inside.

_Leader Sky of the Sky Army,_

_ Though I would congratulate you on freeing the Lapis City as I did before, but alas, our peace and prosperity won't last long. However, you wouldn't have to worry about that for the time being as I will attend to the matters myself. _

_ But that is not why I write this letter. I believe you know why. Return to the Kingdom in due three days and report to me of your recent fight. Don't you dare send someone else in your place like last time._

_Sincerely, _

_Oracle Luka._

Sky succumbed to the urge and groaned, slamming his head on the table. It wasn't that he hated the Oracle or anything, it was the tedious trips back and forth. And Sky wasn't a fan of tedious things.

A hand slapped him at the back.

"Sky."

Said man looked up and saw Deadlox sitting down, ordering a drink from the waitress. Sky groaned again and covered his head with his hand, voice muffled as he spoke. "What do you want, Deadlox? I'm a bit busy."

"Doing what? Sleeping?"

Sky felt the paper snatched from his fingers but made no move to grabbed it back. He heard an understanding 'oh' from his friend, and internally smiled. After all, Deadlox too wasn't a fan of tedious things.

Deadlox's concerned voice made him lift his head from the table. "What did she meant that the peace won't last? We'd just finished a war."

Sky shook his head, wondering why the oracle mentioned such thing. "I don't know. But she'll take care of it, right? So we don't have to worry about it."

The words didn't seemed to convince Deadlox and, to be honest, himself too. A nagging suspicion at the back of his mind seemed to ask him to look deeper into the matter. But later, he decided. He didn't want to anger the kingdom anymore than he already did.

Deadlox sipped his drink and hummed. "When should we leave?"

"What?"

The headphones-wearing man rolled his eyes. "I said, 'When should we leave?' Unless you want to go alone, by all means, you're welcome to. Good luck getting bored to death."

"Shut up." Sky's eyes glazed over in thought. "Who's free for the next few days?"

Deadlox paused. ".. Jason. I also heard that Lyra's free too. Should I ask them to come?"

"Only Jason." Sky stood and took the letter. "Let Lyra mourn. She'd just lost someone close."

Deadlox, having heard of the news, nodded. "And you?"

"You know me. The usual. What the oracle wants to hear. We leave tomorrow."

With that, he sprinted off. Deadlox looked at his cup and shrugged, drinking the warm drink as he sighed in relief. _That can wait._


End file.
